Otherwise Occupied
by harpiesno1fan
Summary: After a long day, sometimes all you need is some time in the library. Rose/Scorpius One Shot


The candles in the library began to light one by one as the sun began to set outside, but Scorpius didn't notice, as his head was deep into his potions book. His eyes were quickly scanning over each page, double and triple checking that he didn't forget to go over something before his exam next week. He wasn't sure how long he had been in here, minutes, hours, but he wasn't leaving until he was sure that he was thoroughly prepared.

Somewhere, Scorpius heard the chiming of a clock. He looked up and realized that he was the only one left in the library- well, except for a tired looking, sweaty quidditch player who just walked in, her hair starting to fall out of its messy bun. Rose gave Scorpius one of her famous half smiles when she saw him look up, and began to make her way over to him as she stretched out her sore muscles from a long day of practice.

"Come here often," Rose joked, winking at him. Scorpius rolled his eyes and turned back to his book. "Aww, come on Scor. Can't you have a little fun?" Rose jostled his shoulder gently, attempting to get him to crack a smile.

"I don't have time for fun," Scorpius stated, his brow furrowed as he continued to read. "Our exam is next week, and I want to make sure I'm prepared."

"Scorpius Malfoy, you are the top of Slytherin house, maybe even our whole year. Do you really think you're not ready?" Scorpius gave her a sideways glare, then quickly returned to his scanning. "Alright, fine," Rose gave in, "No maybes, you _are_ the top of our year. With myself as a close second."

Scorpius snorted. "Close? Trust me, there is no close to it. And last time I checked, Albus was doing better than you in Potions this year."

"Now that you mention him, where is my annoying cousin?" Rose looked around the empty library. "I though you two were attached at the hip."

"He went back to the common room. Something about helping Sara Whitney study."

Rose scoffed. "Yea, fat load of studying those two are going to get done. Haven't you seen the way Sara's been eyeing Al in class? And the great hall? I'm two tables away, and I swear I can feel a gust when she bats her lashes, she does it so much."

"Well, Albus is just being a nice guy," Scorpius quickly defended his best friend. "And maybe she really does need help in potions."

"Then why didn't she ask you?" Rose pointed out. "You are the top of our class."

"Well, she probably knows, I'm, you know…" Scorpius began to blush.

"You're… what?" Rose smirked, her eyebrows raised.

"Well, I'm…" Why was he still so nervous? He was sixteen, for Merlin's sake! "I'm…otherwise occupied."

Rose let out a resonant laugh. Scorpius nervously looked around to make sure Madame Pince didn't come out to shush them, but she was surprisingly no where to be found. "Otherwise occupied? Scorpius, please." Rose picked up his hand, which was clenched on top of his abandoned book. "Is this what you call 'otherwise occupied?'" She laced her fingers in his, rubbing her thumb along his knuckles. "Or this?" She stretched to kiss his forehead. "Or what about… this?" She brought her free hand to his sharp jaw, his porcelain skin smooth against her rough hands, which were raw from callouses from years of being a chaser. Her face was centimeters away from his, and he could feel her warm breath on his face, could smell her distinct fragrance of sweat, grass, and roses.

"Scor?" she whispered gently. He swallowed, hard. "Hmm?" he said nervously, unable to take his eyes of her mouth.

"What am I?" she demanded, a slight smile on her lips.

Scorpius looked up into her mesmerizing chocolate eyes, knowing the answer she was looking for.

"My girlfriend," he answered, the words like honey on his tongue. _His girlfriend. His._

Rose smiled. "Exactly. Now kiss me."

Scorpius happily obliged, taking her mouth in his, wrapping his arms around her. She tasted so sweet, so refreshing, so… perfect. They held on to each other for a few moments longer, before Rose finally broke them apart, her lips puffy.

"Otherwise occupied," she teased, shaking her head. "How long have we been dating now?"

"Six months, two weeks, four days and…" Scorpius checked his watch, "seventeen hours. But who's counting?" He said quickly at her raised eyebrow.

She shook her head as she stood, their hands still intertwined. "Come on, Mr. Malfoy. You'll never stay top of our class if you don't get some sleep." Scorpius packed up his bag and slung it over his shoulder, a goofy grin on his face.

"I suppose you're right," he gave her, as they walked out together, heading to their respective dorms.

"Aren't I always?" She kissed his cheek as they made it to the outside of the Gryffindor common room. "And since I was right about you being top of our year… maybe you would like to help me out with my potions exam?" She gave him an innocent look, her eyes round as she batted her lashes.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask," Scorpius chuckled. "Let me guess, not enough time to study with all that quidditch practice?"

"The house cup is this weekend!" She exclaimed. "You know I love you, and Albus, but we have to beat Slytherin. And I really want to score higher than Al."

"Guess that's what I get for dating the jock." Scorpius leaned down and kissed her tenderly. "Of course I will. Though, if I take a page out of Albus's book, I don't know how much studying we'll get done…"

Rose swatted his shoulder gently, giving him one of her crooked grins. "Trust me, we'll have plenty of time this summer to be 'otherwise occupied,'- _after_ you help me pass potions. Agreed?"

"Agreed." He gave her one final kiss goodnight before turning to head down to his own common room. He shot one last glance behind as he saw her robes disappear behind the portrait hole, grinning to himself. He wouldn't mind being otherwise occupied with this girl for the rest of his life. And with that, he made his way to bed.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! Please feel free to leave a review!

*All JK, all the time. I own nothing, but boy I wish I did*


End file.
